This invention relates to esters of retinoic acid and alcohols which are azetidinone derivatives. Such esters are useful as anti-cancer agents.
Retinoic acid, also known as Vitamin A acid, is a well known compound having the formula: ##STR1## Various simple esters of retinoic acid are also known in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,103 and 4,216,224.
Azetidinones have been described in the literature, Just et al (I), Can. J. Chem., 56, pp. 2720-2724 (1978); Just et al (II), Can. J. Chem., 56, pp. 2725-2730 (1978); and Just et al (III), Synth. Comm., 9, pp. 117-121 (1979). Just et al (I) disclose the preparation of compounds having the formula: ##STR2## In Formula I and hereinafter, X is --N.sub.3 or --NHCOCH.sub.2 Ph and Ph is phenyl. The compounds of Formula I may be hydrolyzed to form azetidinone alcohols having the formula: ##STR3## Just et al (II) disclose the preparation of a compound having the formula: ##STR4##